Stalker
by Youkai Zero
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling that somebody is following you? Just that little tingly feeling on the back of your neck? This is a story too teach you that sometimes you shouldn't ignore that feeling.... ^_^ Rated for language and sexual.... er.... stuff!
1. Default Chapter

Stalker By: Youkai Zero  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., so too bad, ya can't sue me after all!  
  
Ch.1 The Feeling  
  
That feeling. It was that feeling that had been keeping her up late at night. What made Kagome irritable and short tempered. What made her want to just go crawl underneath a rock and shake the feeling away. It was like that feeling when there's someone trying to sneak up on you and you get that tingly feeling on the back of your neck and your hair stands on end. Accept much, much worse. "Earth to Kagome!" Sango said for the fifth time. "Oh! Wha'.?" Kagome asked groggily. She did not look like she usually did, her hair was not as neat and "What's been wrong with you lately? You've been like this all week." Sango asked worriedly, outstretching a hand to help her get up off of the rock she was sitting on. "Just not getting enough sleep. That's all." Kagome gave a wary smile and took the helpful hand and stood up. They went and caught up with the others. Shippo, Miroko (more commonly known as 'Lecher'), and last, and certainly not least, the infamous Inuyasha. "What took you so long, wench?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she and Sango approached. "I think Kagome is sick." Sango announced. "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She can't be sick! We need to find the Shikon Shards before Naraku does!" "Listen. All she needs is to go home and rest. She should be better in a couple of days." Miroko tried to calm Inuyasha. "It's okay guys, I'll be fi..." "Fine! She can go home!" Inuyasha finally gave up. "C'mon Kagome. I'll walk you to the well." Miroko offered. "Nuh, uh. I don't think so!" Sango pointed a finger at him. "I'll walk her to the well." "But, but." Kagome tried to protest. "Hey! Hello?!" Shippo was hopping up and down and everybody finally recognized him. "Oh. Hi Shippo. Where have you been?" Miroko asked innocently. "Right here, you morons!" Shippo yelled. "Oh. Well, bye!" And Sango took off pulling a tired Kagome in tow.  
  
Back in the shadows of the underbrush a pair of golden eyes watched the girls leave. 'Heh! This is going to be easier than I thought!' The eyes smiled and started to follow the girls, hidden by the shadows of the woods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So? What do you think? Please Review! Next chapter is called 'Ch.2 Hidden in the Shadows'. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that halloween candy!(^_^) 


	2. Hidden In The Shadows

Stalker by: Youkai Zero  
  
Disclaimer: You've probably seen these a hundred times, so I'll just cut to the chase: I don't own Inuyash or anyone else, for that matter.  
  
Ch.2 Hidden in the Shadows  
  
He had found the scent almost immediately. Even though he was still getting accustomed to his new Youkai senses, it seemed like they weren't too keen on covering there tracks. You see, Kye used to be a normal fifteen year old. Short cropped brown hair, blue eyes, strong yet sleek, and a very kind nature to him. With helping his mother with the household chores, helping his father in the wheat fields, and working as an apprentice Ki user. Yes, that is where it all began. The old psychic Kamea. She once told him that he had a very strange aura, purple, which is very rare. A purple aura usually means that that person was a sage, and very wise and powerful in the art of Ki. So began his training as apprentice psychic, though usually Ki user's ended up being of the female gender, for they were more kind hearted and pure. But she could tell she was doing the right thing. She knew that Kye had a kind heart. But then one day there was a Demon raid at the village. Very few people survived, and the ones that did were hauled into the forest. They were never seen again. One of the survivors was Kye himself. It turned out to be Naraku, having heard false rumors of the Shikon Jewel being kept at the village. He was fascinated by Kye. No matter how much he was tortured, beaten, or starved he would still not give up life. He vowed to get rid of the scum that had killed his family. So Naraku decided he'd try a new method of torture. This would also fit right into his plans. He put a curse on Kye. He turned Kye into a hanyou. He bargained that he would turn him back only if he stole the Shikon Jewel, and kill the people that held it. So now here he was, hiding in the brush, watching the people that's fate he would never wish to anybody. The girl in the strange clothing could obviously sense him, somewhat. But he wasn't so sure about the one with the sword. He was a Youkai, wasn't he? Or at least a hanyou? Why hadn't he smelled him by now? Was because he was too preoccupied, or was just that he was waiting for him to make his move? Either way, he would need to get rid of them and fast. The spell would become permanent and he would stay as a hanyou forever. He did not want to be shunned by the rest of humanity. He did not want to have to suffer the curse of immortal life. That is the only reason he even thought of killing a single thing. He did not want to kill the either of the two girls. He did not want to kill the man in the red kimono nor the perverted monk. But after he had been tortured and beaten, plus the fact that he didn't know how to control his new demon emotions, had been taken over by the blood wrath, and was thirsty for blood. He would end there lives quickly, rather than slow, and agonizing, like any other Demon would. 'Good, the two girls are leaving the rest of the group. Now all I need to do is follow them and when there out of earshot, BAM! That'll be two down and two- no, three to go.' He just noticed the little child jumping up and down. He followed in tow of the girls, sticking to the underbrush. His last thought before he left his spot was, 'Heh! This is way too easy!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YZ: Well? What do ya think? Please review! If you have any suggestions, please email me at ShenlongWufie11@aol.com! Oh, also, the next chapter is called: The Boy. Sounds ominous, huh? 


End file.
